


The Motorbike

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #falice, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: FP is working on Jughead's motorbike when Betty comes to help him. He finds out how much she missed her Dad and struggles with the imagine of her superhero and biggest nightmare. Alice sees what is happening and decides to slowly reach out towards FP.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Motorbike

It had been a month since Alice had moved into the Jones house. It felt weird being back there since she had so many memories there she wanted to forget. At the same time it was the house where Betty and Polly had grew up. She remembered how they had set their footsteps right there next to where the couch was standing. The worst thing was that those memories where overshadowed because Hal was in all those memories too. 

Alice longed for a place where she could make new memories. The fact that Hal was in every corner of the house hurt her because it was the same house where she lived all her life. She had felt at home there. It was the house where she had baked all her delicious pies and where she had breakfast every morning with her daughters. 

Speaking of food, Alice had just made dinner for herself, Betty, FP and Jellybean. Jughead was at his prep school and she noticed that Betty missed him a lot. They were cleaning the dishes and Alice had noticed that her mind was somewhere else. It was obvious that she was thinking about her boyfriend who wouldn't be back for another three days. 

Even though it was already kind of late, FP had been working on Jughead's motorbike which he broke the last weekend he was at home. He had been doing a ride around the town with Betty when the bike suddenly just stopped working. They had to walk all the way back towards Elm Street. Jughead was lucky his dad actually knew how to fix it, even though it wasn't an easy task. 

Betty looked outside the window and saw FP struggling with the bike. His hair was already dirty from the grease and he had a confused look on his face. Betty handed over the laste plate she washed to her mother and putted on one of Jughead's dirty t-shirts which she saw lying on the chair.

''I'm going to help FP out. Maybe I know what's wrong with it.'' Alice smiled to her, knowing that Betty secretly missed working on bikes and cars. It was probably good for her to rekindle one of her old hobbies. She remembered how many times Betty and Hal would fix an old car together. She had always loved it, even as a young girl. 

Betty walked outside and looked down towards FP, but he didn't notice her yet. He was lying on the ground with his head under the bike to look up closely towards the motor. 

''Do you need some help, Mr. Jones?'' Betty grinned a little. He looked up and smiled at his daughter-in-law. He had been working on it for hours now so he certainley could use some help. He remembered Alice telling him that fixing cars was one of Betty's not so secrets talents.

''Ah, Betty. Yeah I do. My boy doesn't know a thing about bikes so I could use some brains.'' FP got up and stands next to her. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He was wearing gloves that were covered with dirt, so instead of cleaning his forehead he made it even worse.

''I have no clue what he did with it.'' Betty laughed and took one of the tools. She got on her knees and looked at the bike of her boyfriend. Even though she hadn't fixed that much bikes she still loved learning something new. It wasn't something she would say out loud but she badly needed something to take her mind of missing Jughead and this was already helping her. 

After a few hours Betty's head was just as dirty as FP's and her clothes were dirty as well. She had found the problem, but it was hard to fix. This was going to take at least a couple of days.

''You are pretty good at this, where did you learn that?'' FP was impressed by how fast she found what was wrong with it. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead and created a black smear on her face.''I used to fix a lot of cars with my dad.'' She said without looking him in the eyes. 

It fell still for a moment. Betty's eyes were still fixacted on the bike, not noticing that FP was staring it her. He knew this must hurt her in some way, and he couldn't do a thing to take that away. With this kind of things Betty was just the same as her mother. There was a big wall around her to not show how much she actually missed it. 

''I'm sorry about that, Betty. You sure you want to do this?'' Betty placed her tools down on the street and placed her hands firmly on her knees. ''It's fine, Mr. Jones. I still love to do it. It's just a memory.'' Betty tried to brush it away, but for some reason FP saw right through her.

Betty grabbed to tools again, but he stopped her from working further by placing his hand on her lower arm. ''Betty, you don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt you. Your father wasn't a good man, but he was still your father. I'm sure you have some good memories about him, don't you?'' 

His words hurt her because he was right. She didn't want to miss her father. He was a serial killer who tried to kill her and her mother and killed way to many people in this town. But he was someone else. He was the man who she always believed was her hero when she grew up. Someone who was supposed to protect her forever. Someone who was supposed to walk down the aisle with her when she got married. But he wasn't that man. He was evil, but she missed the memory of him being a good father.

She started to tear up and decided to let it go. FP was family, she could talk to him about this. He scooted over to her and gently wrapped an arm around the girl who became a daughter to him. ''I do. And to be honest, I do miss the man he used to be. But I don't want to, Mr. Jones. I really don't.'' Betty tears kept streaming down her face but before FP could answer Betty started talking again.

''He ruined my life. He mentally abused me and my mother and still he was my childhood hero. He said I'm just like him. But I'm not. I'm not a serial killer.'' Betty wiped away her tears and felt relieved being able to say the words she just said. She had never told her mother how she felt about her father, but the truth was that she missed the man she knew all her life.

It was hard for her to believe that the man who helped her ride her bike for the first time, who kissed her knee when she fell down or who cheered her on durning her swimming lessons, was also the guy who had terorized her and even wanted to kill her and her mom. He looked the same but deep down the man she had looked up to her whole childhood was gone. She wasn't grieving the man who abused her and killed so many peopel, she was grieving her childhood hero. She was grieving her dad. 

FP's heart broke when Betty spoke her last sentence. The gril he was looking at right now was deeply broken and there was nothing that could fix that.He grabbed her shoulders so she had to look him in the eye. 

''Betty, look at me. You are not like your father. Your heart is in the right place. You tried everything to save your loved ones from the farm. You're a brave young woman. I've known your father since high school and believe me, you are not at all like him.'' He looked into her red stainded eyes and she gave him a slight smile. 

Betty started crying by the sweet words of the father of her boyfriend. His hand stroke her shoulder for a moment. ''You know you remind me so much of your mother. Just as fearless. You Smith girls won't quit until you know the truth and nothing but the truth.'' He laughed a little. Betty laughed with him through his tears. 

''Thank you so much, Mr. Jones.'' They got up because they were both too emotional to work on the bike again. They'll do it again tomorrow. Before they entered the house again FP hold her back. 

''And Betty, please know you're like a daughter to me. I know you might feel like you lost a dad, but if you ever want to talk somebody besides your mother or Jughead, I'm always here. Remember that.'' Betty smiled gratefully and embraced him tightly. Even though the whole living situation was complicated right now she knew that what ever happend between her mom and FP that she could always count on him. He was family, whether she was living in his home or not. 

Alice had peaked through the window to see them working together until she noticed that her daughter had been crying. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like FP was comforting her. She wasn't sure whether she should come out or not to talk to her daughter, but FP seemed to be handling it pretty well. 

The minute they came into the house again Alice gave her daughter a sympathy look. She quickly pecked a kiss on her cheek and let her walk upstairs for a shower. FP was at the sink and washed his hands. He had to wash the rest of the dirt later when Betty was done showering. 

''Do I need to check up on her?'' Alice asked hesitaintely. He turned around and saw the doubt in her eyes. He understood that she wanted to comfort her daughter but he thought she might needed some alone time right now. Two conversations about her dad on one night would probably too much. Of course they had to talk about it eventually, but right now wasn't the time. 

''I don't think so. Just give her some time. And besides, it's already late.'' He gave her a slight smile. It felt weird that he was giving her advice about her daughter but she seemed to trust him because she nodded and sadly looked away. Her hands fiddled with the knot that hold her silk robe together. She was wearing her pyjama's underneath it since time had gone by pretty fast and it was almost time to go to bed.

As soon as he saw the look on her face he grabbed her arm so she turned around and looked into his eyes. ''She's going to be okay.'' He assured her. Alice smiled slightly and nodded as a way to say thank you. They hadn't really been close the past few weeks. Of course they had tried talking to each other and small talk wasn't the problem. Talking about their feelings was. 

''I get that it's hard for her to not see Jughead that often anymore.'' Alice murmered more to herself than to FP. It wasn't until she said thorse words out loud that he knew she had no clue was she had been crying. Of course she didn't, Betty had probably never shared those feelings with anyone besides his son. 

''It uh- She wasn't upset because of Jug. Fixing the bike reminded her of Hal.'' He said softly, knowing that it is a touchy subject for her. There changed something in her look and it was obvious that she was tearing up. It was an instinct because without thinking he placed his hands on her shoulders and softly stroke up and down, making she sure knew that he was there for her. 

''Maybe you should talk to her about those memories when the both of you are ready. Until then I'll try to be there for her. No pressure.'' Alice nodded sadly and sighed. Without hesitation she hugged him and placed her head on his chest. He gladly gave into the embrace. She had always loved his strong arms around her. Whenever she was with him she felt safe. It had always been that way and that wouldn't change. She felt her body glow when he placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

''It's hard to talk about him, you know? I know he's their father so I get that they have looked up to him. But me? I'm not sure I have a good memory about him. Not one.'' She tried hard to fight it but she knew that she was losing the battle between herself and her tears.

''My kids are the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't change having them for the world, but a part of me wished I had never had chosen to marry him.'' As a respone to her shaking body he stroke her back and placed his lips at the end of her forehead. The soft kiss he pecked there made her calm down. 

''Do you ever think about that? How we would be if hadn't left?'' She looked up and her piercing blue eyes met his brown ones. The way her soft voice asked this meaningful question revealed that she was afraid for the answer.

He was a little taken aback by her question but there was no denial in the fact that he did. He thought about the last twenty years. The worst thing was that he had even thought about it during his marriage. A part of him always longed to be with her. He couldn't rewrite history and he was too scared to be in charge of his own future. 

''All the time.'' He whispered back, tears welling in up in his eyes as well. She smiled slightly, not knowing whether she should be happy or sad about his answer. Alice realised that they had been standing in their embrace for a long time and she suddenly felt a bit awkward. She took a step back and let her right hand slide across his arm to land in his left hand. 

''We should get some sleep.'' She said quietly. He nodded and waited a few seconds to see her leave upstairs. 

He had been sleeping on the couch for a while now. Even before Alice moved in the couch became his place to crash since it didn't feel right to sleep next to Gladys. There was nothing left between them anymore, not even physical attraction. Before he would fall asleep on the couch again he had to wash all the dirt off him. 

He almost used half a bottle of shampoo to clean his hair since it was full of grease. It felt good to let the water fall over his body like it wasn't only cleaning the dirt of his skin but all his sorrows as well. Alice's question was still echoing through his mind. She had been thinking about what could have been too. Maybe even more than he did. 

FP didn't have much time to think about it because the shower curtain opened and Alice took a step into the shower standing real close to him. It was if she almost acted like the was the most normal thing to do. But it wasn't. Of course they had showered a lot together before, not even that long ago, but right now they weren't dating or having sex. It should have been weird, but for some reason it wasn't. Everything about it felt right.

Instead of asking what she was doing he let her wrap her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist. When they were young they never communicated. That was one the reasons everything became so messed up between the two of them but right now one look was just enough. They understood each other just because of the spark in their eyes. 

She smiled softly and let her forehead rest against his and closed her eyes. He did the same while his hands stroke up and down her lower back. He felt her pulling back her head after more than a minute and she felt him searching for his eyes. 

''Thank you what you have done for Betty today. That means a lot too me, and I know for fact it does mean a lot to her too.'' Alice wasn't someone who thanked others a lot, but when she did it was genuine. He smiled slightly. He pushed her lower waist to him and closed his eyes for anoter second. 

The water was running over their naked bodies but neither of them questioned them being in the showers together. Deep down they both knew they were meant to be together but if they wanted their relationship to work this time they had to be careful and take it slow. 

''She's just as strong as her mom.'' He whispered. Alice blushed, which was a very rare occasion. She didn't think of herself as a strong woman, but apparently FP did. His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips again. She knew what he wanted and every cell of her body wanted it too. They both leant in until FP made the last move and locked their lips together. 

He softly bit her bottom lip to give his tongue acces to her mouth, which she gladly gave into. Alice has had her share of guys in her teen years but none of them gave her the feeling of fireworks through her whole body the way FP did. Not only heart told her she wanted to be with him, her body told her too. 

FP had always been the lady guy. It wasn't a secret that he had hooked up with a bunch of girls back in high school but something had changed the moment he had kissed and had sex with Alice Smith. The seventeen year old had always seen sex as something for just pleasure, no feeling involved. Of course he cared about the girls having a great time too, but when Alice came along everything changed. 

He would do anything to make sure she felt sexy, wanted and satisfied. Her smile had always done something to him, even almost twenty-five years later. With Alice it wasn't just sex. She was the first girl that he wanted to wake-up next to, who he wanted to make breakfast, or even have a proper date with. Back then he was afraid of that feeling and he knew she had been just as well. They had fallen in love with each other but in a relationship without label was it very tricky to confess your feelings. So neither of them did. 

And because they didn't FP got scared and started to get back in old patterns. Just casual hook-ups without feelings involved. That was a lot safer then admitting to a girl you want to be with her. Right now he couldn't even imagine being that boy anymore. He still wasn't a pro in talking about his feelings but this time he tried, which made the difference.

Their bodies reacted on each other's touch and they knew where this was heading. They had been craving each other all four weeks Alice had been living there but neither of them could give in to that. It was finally time to release the tension that had been between them. 

FP turned off the shower and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He gave her a devilish smile and kissed her once again before walking over to the bedroom they would be sharing from now on. 

***

Alice was still trying to get back on earth after being treated like a goddess by FP while he stroke his fingers up and down her arm, admiring the way she looked in his grey t-shirt. When she noticed he was staring she started giggling and turned on her side to face him. 

''Are you okay?'' He softly asked, still carresing her underarm with his fingertips. He was afraid she might regretted sleeping with him the moment afterwards but by the look on her face he guessed she probably didn't. Alice nodded softly and pecked a kiss on his lips. 

''I know I screwed up, Alice.'' He swallowed his tears, thinking back of the hurt he had caused her. Alice looked softened and she shifted so she was closer to him.

''We can talk about us tomorrow, okay? Right now I just want you to hold me.'' He nodded and wrapped his arms around her tightly to keep her as close as possible. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat, hoping that it was beating for her.


End file.
